


Shelter From The Rain

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Armin comes home drenched from the rain to find Eren and their daughter in a sweet moment.A reflection ofIt's raining, It's pouring





	Shelter From The Rain

Armin shivered as he walked across the parking lot of his apartment building, rain pouring down on him.

The storm hit while he was in class, and with the commotion his morning had been, Armin had forgotten his umbrella.

He was wet to the bone, cheeks red from the cold December rain, and all he wanted to do was get inside and curl up in bed with his Mate and daughter.

He pushed open the door, the sound of Carla’s Sing-A-Long CD playing hitting his ears, and shrugged off his wet coat, toeing out of his shoes.

He found them in the living room, Eren sitting on the floor with Carla, letting the four year old draw all over his arms.

They were both beaming, Carla launching herself at her father when she sang the ABC’s on her own.

The warmth in the house wasn’t just coming from the cranked up heater, and Armin let the happiness cash away the lingering chill on his skin.

Eren looked up and met Armin’s eyes, his smile dimming a bit when he saw the state Armin was in.

The Alpha said a few soft words to Carla before he pushed himself up, grabbing a towel he had set out off the couch as he approached his husband.

Armin pressed a grateful kiss to Eren’s lips when the towel was wrapped around his shoulders.

“Why don’t you go get some dry clothes on and I’ll make you some tea?” Eren asked, and Armin thought his heart would melt into a puddle then and there. Eren had a knack for knowing just what he needed.

“That sounds wonderful.”

* * *

 

It only took a few minutes to get changed, Eren’s sweatshirt too big and cozy over a pair of pajama bottoms.

Carla ran to him as soon as she saw him, hugging him around the knees with a shouted “Papa!”

Armin lifted her up, spinning her around before settling her on his hip.

She was almost too big for him to hold like that, more suited to riding on Eren’s shoulders when she didn’t want to walk, but when she wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, Armin thought that his little girl would never get to big to be held.

They settled in on the couch, Armin leaning his back against one of the arms with Carla snuggled against his side.

Eren came in with two mugs, handing Armin his before carefully bending to grab Carla’s sippy cup.

The child took it and gave her father a large smile, and Eren smiled back before sitting against the other arm, Armin’s legs over his lap.

Armin sipped at his tea, closing his eyes at the warmth it brought, and relaxed.

The storm still raged on outside, cold rain beating against the windows, but here, with Eren and their daughter, Armin had never felt warmer.


End file.
